callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M16A4
:For the Call of Duty: Black Ops M16, see M16A1 The M16A4 is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4(DS)]], and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In most games, it fires a three-round burst every time the fire key is pressed. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player In singleplayer, the M16A4 can only be picked up during War Pig. It is dropped occasionally (sometimes with the M203) by dead Marines, and always has iron sights. If the player finds a grenadier version and have found all the intel items, the M16 grenade launcher fires on full auto faster than any other grenade launchers in the game. The M16A4 in singleplayer has a fully automatic firing mode, though the multiplayer version has a three-round burst. It is also used by Lt. Vasquez. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M16A4 is available at level 1. It can be fitted with a Silencer, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and M203. It is often recommended to use this weapon from a distance as it is not considered effective in close quarters combat. When fired from the hip while moving the M16A4 is wildly inaccurate. The M16A4 has a forced delay between bursts. This delay effectively lowers the rate of fire in terms of adjusting aim meaning that at close range if the first burst misses the user will be dead before getting off a second burst. However, Steady Aim shrinks the hip fire reticule to sizes comparable to SMGs making the weapon fairly accurate from the hip even while moving. Thus, even at close range, an M16A4 with Steady Aim and Stopping Power can still be very effective. The M16A4 is exceptionally powerful because each bullet in the burst does 40-30 damage, meaning most of the kills will be from one bursts without Stopping Power, if the shooter is within range, or two bursts at farther ranges. When used with Stopping Power, the M16 is able to kill in one burst at any range provided that all three shots hit the target (only two are needed at medium and close range) and the target is not behind a wall or using Juggernaut. Double Tap decreases the delay between the firing of each of the three bullets in a single burst and decreases the amount of time between bursts. With Double Tap, all of the rounds fired in a single burst are now fired with hardly any delay between shots. This can be somewhat useful in many situations, as there is a higher chance of all three bullets hitting the target and the shorter time between bursts makes the weapon more effective in CQB. However, Stopping Power is still considerably better as it will almost always kill faster while using less ammo. The only exception to this is Hardcore, where Stopping Power has no effect on the M16A4, as it only needs one shot to kill from any range, assuming the target is not using Juggernaut or behind cover. However, the 3 round burst still compensates for this, making stopping power completely useless in hardcore. The M16A4 is widely considered to be one of the best assault rifles in the game due to its power, low recoil, lack of sway, quick reload, high rate of fire per burst, and easy conservation of ammunition due to its burst fire. This makes it popular to use, but is also frowned upon by some players due to its ease of use. Gallery Image:m16_4.png|M16A4 Image:m16iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:m16gren_4.png|M16A4 with M203 M16r-.JPG|Reloading the M16A4 ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M16A4 appears as one of the two assault rifles in game. The M16 bears a vague resemblance (though it can still be identified as a M16) to the one in the console versions, though it is fully automatic (like the M16s in Call of Duty 4 campaign mode). It has a much slower rate of fire, but it does more damage per bullet to compensate for this. In single player, the M16 is only found with a holographic sight, as opposed to iron sights in multiplayer. This doesn't matter, since the iron sights are just as accurate as the holographic sight, and provide a better peripheral view. In single player, the M16 is most effective at long range, though it is still effective at close-medium range. This all changes in multiplayer, as it is only effective at long ranges. It's low rate of fire prevents it from being effective at close range, unless the enemy doesn't see the player. The M16 also has the third slowest melee speed, making it even less effective in close encounters. File:M16A4_Holographic_MWDS.jpg|The M16A4 with a Holographic Sight in single player File:M16A4_Holographic_Sight_MWDS.jpg|Aiming down the Holographic Sight File:m16reg_ds.png|M16A4 in multiplayer File:m16regiron_ds.png|Ironsight File:M16_CoD4_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer In the singleplayer Campaign, the M16A4 is seen in both Rangers and Task Force 141 missions. It fires in bursts in both singleplayer and multiplayer, unlike its Call of Duty 4 counterpart which is fully automatic in single player. Multiplayer The M16A4 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It behaves similarly to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version with some small differences. It is now unlocked at level 40 in multiplayer and its reload animation is now identical to that of the M4A1. To make it look more modernized, a Picatinny rail has been added to the carrying handle (this is, however, redundant as the handle itself is mounted on one, and is removed when any other sight is used). The rear sight aperture has been made thinner than the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, giving a cleaner, less cluttered sight picture. Also, camouflage is now only applied to the rail covers, the stock, the magazine and any attachment, with the exception of the Masterkey, M203 and Silencer. The FAMAS is almost identical to the M16A4 in terms of performance. The FAMAS takes 1.08 seconds longer to reload (1.6s empty), but has less damage drop off and recoil than the M16A4. However, when the Holographic Sight is attached to the M16A4, recoil is reduced to levels even lower than those of the FAMAS. Youtube video showing recoil reduction with a Holographic Sight on the M16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DSvlq_sEf0 Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines '' File:M16_6.png|M16A4 File:M16A4_sight_6.jpg|Iron sight M16a4r.JPG|Reloading the M16A4 M16spin.JPG|If the player puts their sensitivity on high and spin right, they can see that the right side of the receiver of the M16A4 is not present. '' Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' * The words "BLUE4" (a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which applies to all NATO forces) and "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56x45mm NATO, M4A1 Carbine" in bold blue letters is visible on the side of the M16A4. This is because Infinity Ward used M4A1's texture for the M16A4. * The M16A4 had its own reloading animation. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, its reloading animation is identical to that of the M4A1. * If the Infinite Ammo cheat is enabled and an M16 is picked up with the M203, the fully-automatic rate of fire of the grenade launcher is very fast and greatly surpasses that of the M4A1, having an ROF of approximately 600 rpm. Curiously, the M203 on the M4 Carbine and the GP-25 on the AK-47 have much slower fully-automatic rates of fire, about 280 rpm. * In Call of Duty 4, the pickup icon for the M16A4 shows an M203 grenade launcher attached regardless of actual attachments. * The iron sights on the M16A4 in Call of Duty 4 ''limit peripheral vision and the front sight is slightly higher up than in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * The only level this weapon appears in is "War Pig", but Lt. Vasquez can be seen using it in several, if not all, USMC missions. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *The M16A4 is fully automatic in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The markings on the side of the M16A4 say, "Made By Infinity, Tool For Victory, U.S. No Refunds". *In campaign, the M16A4 can only carry a maximum of four grenades when equipped with a grenade launcher, whereas weapons like the SCAR-H and M4A1 can hold a maximum of 11. However, if the player equips one of these weapons, the launcher ammo will increase to 11. The player can then drop the weapon but keep the grenades. *The M16A4 has rail system mounted in the carrying handle even though its never used. *On the front cover of ''Modern Warfare 2, a US Army Ranger is seen carrying an M16A4 w/ ACOG Scope. *The M16A4 has rail covers covering the unused sections of the Picatinny rails on the handguard. The M16A4 in Modern Warfare has rail covers covering the whole of the handguard, and an M16A2 handguard when fitted with the M203. *The M16A4, along with the FAMAS and M93 Raffica, are the only guns in ''Modern Warfare 2 ''that have three round bursts. *The pickup icon always show an M203 attached, even if it does not have one attached. *If the player spins to the right with the sensitivity set to 10 (Insane), they will notice that it is missing the right rear rail cover and rail. *The M16A4 was originally going to have a different color scheme, being black with the camouflaged areas colored with a light grey shade. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer